


Помутнение

by timmy_failure



Series: Повадки [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cat tendencies, Chat likes pats, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Miraculous have side effects, More angst, Romance, bug tendencies, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: Он смотрел, как она угасает прямо у него на глазах, и ничего не мог сделать.





	Помутнение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Glaze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564056) by [KryallaOrchid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryallaOrchid/pseuds/KryallaOrchid). 

> Mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4074048).

Потревоженные листья разлетелись во все стороны, когда он нырнул в самое сердце кучи. Оттолкнувшись ногами, он зарылся глубже, пока пальцы не коснулись земли. Он перевернулся, проверяя, укрыта ли каждая часть тела трескучим добром, и затаился, неподвижно выжидая. 

Цоканье шагов по каменной дорожке. Шорох листьев, разлетающихся из-под ног. Тихое дыхание. 

Лиственная куча затаила вдох. Вот-вот его жертва окажется в зоне досягаемости, и можно будет напасть. 

— Ты же знаешь, что я знаю, что ты там. 

Адриан фыркнул и высунул из кучи голову. 

— А могла бы хотя бы притвориться. Я на тебя налететь хотел. 

Маринетт переступила с ноги на ногу и, хихикнув, прикрыла рукой в перчатке рот. 

— Ты такой придурок.  
— Да, но зато твой.  
— Отличная шляпа. Настоящий писк моды. 

Он потряс головой, устроив настоящий листопад. Маринетт протянула руку. 

— Идём, котик. Алия и Нино скоро догонят. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы они снова застукали тебя за твоими кошачьими выходками.

Он надулся и взялся за протянутую руку. Дуться, впрочем, он быстро перестал — как только дёрнул её на себя, заваливаясь назад в кучу. Взвизгнув пополам от возмущения и от восторга, Маринетт упала, и листья взметнулись в воздух. Адриан немедленно нагрёб красно-золотую кучу кленовых листьев ей на голову. В ответ она швырнула в него полные пригоршни, одновременно пиная ногами ещё больше листьев в его сторону. 

Адриан откатился в сторону, затем принялся отплёвывать полезшие в рот листья. Листья, обрывки папоротника, мелкие комки земли запутались в волосах, влажные, но ему было всё равно. Маринетт попыталась вырваться из лиственного плена, но ей не дали: Адриан налетел в прыжке, повалил обратно и отпрянул, прежде чем она успела стукнуть его. 

— Ой, тебе конец! — крикнула она и нагребла целую охапку, собираясь бросать.  
— Это если поймаешь, — отозвался он.  
— Берегись! — Кто-то третий врезался в листья с разбега, разбрасывая их ещё больше. 

Ещё кто-то, с кем можно сцепиться! Дав внутреннему коту волю, Адриан налетел на Нино и вдавил его в листья, смеясь. Поиграв бровями, Нино сгрёб его за шею в захват, и вскоре они уже покатились по земле в шутливой схватке. 

— Серьёзно? — вопросила Алия, уперев руки в бока. — Вам сколько лет вообще?

Маринетт поднялась на ноги, отряхивая своё длинное пальто из розовой шерсти. Кусочки сухих листьев пристали к полам и пуговицам-помпонам, и она принялась счищать их, пока мальчики продолжили свою возню.

— Адриан, когда закончишь, поищи мою шапку, пожалуйста?  
— Сейчас! — отозвался он, запихивая целую пригоршню листьев Нино под футболку.  
— Чувак! Перестань! Колется!  
— Я король этой горы! — завопил Адриан, в шутку застучав кулаками по своей груди. 

Нино воспользовался моментом, чтобы повалить его на землю, и настала очередь Адриана терпеть бомбардировку листьями.

— Милая, я смотрю на тебя и мне самой холодно. Ты точно хочешь идти плескаться?  
— Бассейн с подогревом, — ответила Маринетт. — О, да. Я очень хочу поплескаться там. Я собираюсь влезть в воду и сидеть там, пока вся не сморщусь, и потом ещё столько же.  
— Ещё даже не настолько холодно, — вздохнула Алия. — А какая ты станешь, когда выпадет снег? Ты раньше такой не была.  
— Я её согрею, — вклинился Адриан. — Нино, прекрати на секунду. 

Нино опустился на корточки и выпрямился, пока Адриан спешно занялся поисками шапки-бини, которую Маринетт потеряла где-то в ходе потасовки. Вздохнув, Нино тоже зарылся в листья, выискивая свои наушники. 

— Да уж согреешь, — отозвалась Алия, лукаво улыбаясь. 

Подбежав вприпрыжку, Адриан натянул шапку на голову Маринетт, старательно закрыв ей даже уши. Не удержавшись, он по-кошачьи поддел помпон на её макушке. 

— Вот ты просто обязана была его сюда приделать, да? 

Она ухмыльнулась: 

— Это чтобы удобнее было тебя дразнить, милый. 

Алия встала у Маринетт за спиной и, подталкивая, повела её в сторону входа в бассейн. 

— Так. Плескаться идём. Хватит уже флиртовать.  
— Бикини ждут, чувак, — сказал Нино, пихнув Адриана плечом. 

Когда они наконец вошли в здание, Адриан заметил, как Маринетт, окунувшись в волну прогретого воздуха, выдохнула с облегчением, хоть и постаралась не подать виду. Надеясь незаметно выразить поддержку, он мимолётно коснулся её спины, и Маринетт улыбнулась ему. 

Камни чудес влияли на носителей с самой неожиданной стороны. Она была Ледибаг, обладательница талисмана удачи, он был Котом Нуаром, прибегающим к магии невезения. Кот и его леди. Силы, которые им дарили Тикки и Плагг, давались им ценой личной жизни. 

Кошачьи и жучьи повадки из повседневной жизни умножались на десять, когда они надевали костюмы. Кот Нуар оставался игривым и довольным, но когда он какое-то время прожил без поглажек, пришёл невыносимый зуд. Кожу щипало и кололо, пока не начало казаться, что он весь горит. В одном таком приступе с Маринетт он столкнулся по чистой случайности. Её пальцы, скользящие по спине и зарывающиеся в волосы, удовлетворили кошачью тягу внутри на какое-то время. Тогда они ещё не знали о тайных личностях друг друга. Кот Нуар, безответно влюблённый в Ледибаг, и Маринетт, безнадёжно томящаяся по Адриану, потянулись друг к другу, ещё не зная, что предмет их воздыханий был рядом втайне. Очередным вечером поглаживания, вылившиеся в случайный поцелуй, открыли им глаза на целый новый мир возможностей. 

В противовес звериным повадкам Кота Нуара, Ледибаг обладала повадками насекомого. Ей нравилось выращивать растения, она обожала цветы, у неё были феромоны, которые помогали ей успокаивать окружающих, и её клонило в полноценную спячку с наступлением зимы. Повседневным бичом Адриана была его нужда в прикосновениях; Маринетт досталась непереносимость холодов. Вместе с температурой падала и её энергичность. Одежда множилась, надевались один на другой свитера и перчатки, шарфы закрывали её лицо даже в едва прохладный осенний день. День ото дня ей становилось всё тяжелее, и Адриан страшился грядущих снегопадов. Близилась зима; до первого снега оставались считанные недели. 

Отсюда и свидания в более тёплых местах. Бассейны. Походы в кино и аркады. Кафе. Библиотеки. Сложно было отказываться от двойных свиданий с Нино и Алией, когда те предлагали длинные прогулки пешком или катание на лодках. 

Прошло примерно три месяца с того дня, как они начали встречаться; три месяца взросления, узнавания и развивающихся отношений как между Котом Нуаром и Ледибаг, так и между Адрианом и Маринетт. Сложно было балансировать обе стороны их жизни и помнить, что они не могут говорить о своих геройских похождениях при своих гражданских друзьях. 

На людях Кот Нуар и Ледибаг держались безупречно и профессионально, но оба знали, что это только вопрос времени, когда пресса застукает их целующимися. Например, Алия, основательница Ледиблога, ведущего сайта с информацией о Ледибаг, и по совместительству лучшая подруга Маринетт, обладала особым талантом оказываться в нужное время в нужном месте, и сейчас это означало, что она начала что-то замечать. Адриан знал, что это беспокоило Маринетт непрестанно. 

Маринетт ткнула его в бок. 

— Ты так и будешь стоять весь день или пойдёшь переодеваться?  
— Да я бы и постоял.  
— Ну я тебя ждать не буду, — сказала Маринетт и, махнув на прощание через плечо, неторопливо отправилась в сторону раздевалок вместе с Алией. — Вода слишком манит. 

Покачав головой, Адриан догнал Нино вприпрыжку. 

Крытый бассейн пользовался популярностью круглый год. Прохладный летом и тёплый зимой, с примыкающим к нему собственным кафе. Многоуровневый трамплин для прыжков в воду на одном конце, длинная горка, которая заканчивалась в отдельной огороженной секции бассейна и мелководный фонтан для детей помладше — здесь каждому нашлось бы что-то по душе. 

Опустив сумку на скамейку в раздевалке, Адриан, к своему удивлению, обнаружил, что Плагг и Тикки устроили себе крошечное совместное гнездо из запасного шарфа, который Адриан прихватил на случай, если Маринетт замерзнет. Бросив мимолётный взгляд на Нино, Адриан взял сумку и направился в кабинку, запер за собой дверь и шепнул: 

— Плагг? 

Квами выпутался из шарфа и возмущённо всплыл в воздух. 

— Сколько можно было на улице торчать, она замёрзла. Тикки ещё хуже приходится, чем Маринетт, между прочим.  
— Прости. 

Плагг заглянул в сумку. 

— Обычно мы в более тёплом климате обитаем, там справляться проще. Не представляю, что Бражник забыл так далеко на севере и как выживает. Он тоже должен бы в спячку впасть.  
— Чудеса современных технологий, — пробормотал Адриан. 

Плагг кивнул. 

— Согласен. Хорошо, что коты очень тёплые.  
— Ага. — Адриан бережно вытащил из сумки спящую Тикки, завёрнутую в шарф, положил её на скамейку и взял из сумки всё, что ему нужно. Быстро переодевшись, он сложил вещи назад, переложив их так, чтобы у квами было больше места, где лежать, и можно было укутаться лучше. Он отправил Маринетт короткое текстовое сообщение на случай если та забеспокоится, что Тикки у него.

Забросив на плечо полотенце, он осторожно вынес сумку из кабинки, и вместе с Нино они вышли в главный зал в поисках столика. Нино свалил свои вещи на ближайший и рванул к воде, Адриан задержался, чтобы не потревожить ни Тикки, ни Плагга. 

Алия вышла из женской раздевалки вприпрыжку, сбросив свои вещи рядом с вещами Нино. 

— Только не говори мне что он уже в бассейне.  
— Не буду.  
— Я хотела ему похвастаться новым купальником. — Она взмахнула рукой, обводя своё изумрудное бикини. 

Адриан откашлялся и включил свою лучшую пародию на голос Нино: 

— Чертовски о-о-отлично выглядишь, детка. 

Алия рассмеялась над ним и покачала головой в притворном разочаровании.

— Ужасно вышло.  
— Я знаю, — отозвался Адриан и, улыбаясь, положил ладонь на сердце. — Клянусь больше так не делать. 

Алия упёрлась рукой в бедро. 

— И хорошо, потому что... 

— О-о-о, чертовски отлично выглядишь, детка! — сказал Нино, цепляясь за бортик бассейна. 

Адриан переглянулся с Алией и расхохотался. 

— Да что? — растерялся Нино.  
— Беру свои слова назад, — сказала Алия, поворачиваясь к Адриану. — Ты попал в яблочко.  
— Над чем смеётесь? — спросила Маринетт, опуская свою на пол у основания столика.  
— Над Нино, — сказала Алия, шагнув к бассейну. 

Нино вытащил из воды мокрую руку, протягивая её Алии. 

— Давай уже, вода отличная, но ты всё равно лучше.  
— Ты ужасный, — сказала Алия и села на бортик, свесив ноги в воду — и вскрикнула, когда Нино дёрнул её на себя. 

Не обращая внимания на хихикающую парочку, Адриан развернулся к Маринетт. 

— Тикки спряталась у меня в… — Слова застряли в горле и вырвались наружу невнятным бульканьем. Крошечное. Бикини. В горошек. Розовое. Ну да, Маринетт носила облегающий костюм Ледибаг, но вот так она выглядела просто потрясающе. Столько открытой кожи сразу. 

Маринетт посмотрела на него, вскинув бровь. И самодовольно улыбнулась: 

— Что, кот язык украл?  
— Мряу? 

Она направилась к бассейну, мимоходом мазнув пальцами по его груди. 

— Идём, красавчик. Вода ждёт. 

Адриан был абсолютно счастлив подчиниться. 

Вода была потрясающе тёплой. Чем дольше они плавали и дурачились, тем больше Маринетт оживала. За смехом и разговорами их четвёрка проторчала в бассейне, пока у них не сморщились от воды пальцы. Они играли. Они ныряли и сидели под водой, считая, кто продержится дольше. Они разбились на команды, девочки забрались на плечи парням и в шутку сцепились, пытаясь сбросить друг друга в воду. Несмотря на то, как слаженно работали Маринетт и Адриан, Алия победила, возможно, потому, что Адриан то и дело щекотал Маринетт под сгибом колена. Когда они поменялись местами, в схватке против Нино победил Адриан. Схватка Алии и Маринетт против Нино и Адриана не состоялась, потому что эти двое забороли друг друга, споря из-за девочек. 

Сброшенный спасателем пляжный мяч занял их на целую вечность. Когда Алия и Нино наконец решили, что пора перекусить, и ушли заказать горячей еды, Маринетт и Адриан остались в бассейне. 

— Тебе лучше стало? — спросил он, откидываясь на бортик.  
— Не суетись ты так, — отозвалась она, прижимаясь плечом к его руке. — В порядке я.  
— Вообще не суечусь, — сказал Адриан, пытаясь словить её пальцы под водой. — Ты заметишь, когда я засуечусь.  
— Замечу ли? 

Развернувшись к ней, он упёрся плечом в бортик. 

— Скорее всего, ты догадаешься по тому, что я куплю тебе собственный папамобиль с подогревом для передвижения по городу.  
— Да, это будет перебор, пожалуй. Я бы предпочла, чтобы ты просто накрыл весь город куполом и прогрел целиком. 

Его рука под водой легла на её талию, притягивая её ближе. 

— Почему-то мне кажется, что горожане не одобрят. Многим снег по душе. 

Её пальцы поддели резинку его шорт, колено скользнуло между колен. 

— Мерзкая, мерзкая гадость.  
— Как скажешь, Голлум, — поддразнил Адриан, и опустил мизинец ниже, ровно настолько, чтобы забраться под пояс её плавок. 

Её взгляд остекленел. Она запрокинула голову, чтобы губы поравнялись с губами. 

— Купол над городом — намного лучше для насекомого, чем стеклянная банка.  
— Но я хочу приходить и стучать по стеклу, — пробормотал он, едва задевая её губы своими. — И приговаривать: «А кто, а кто тут хороший жучок». 

В притворном гневе она плеснула ему водой в лицо. Адриан сгрёб её в охапку и уронил под воду. Когда Маринетт всплыла, мокрая и раззадоренная, он быстро чмокнул её в губы и отпрянул. 

Она попыталась нахмуриться, несмотря на улыбку, но не вышло. 

— Ах, ты…  
— Пс-с-ст, Адриан. 

Адриан поднял голову. Нино опустился на корточки у бортика, устремив взгляд ко входу. 

— Да?

Нино кивнул в ту сторону, куда смотрел, и Адриану пришлось вытянуть шею, чтобы глянуть тоже. 

У входа, царственный и строгий, стоял Габриэль Агрест, выискивая кого-то взглядом в мокрой зоне. 

Адриан немедленно прокрутил в голове расписание на день. Утром, в пять, была фотосессия, тренировка в десять, но остальная часть дня значилась как свободная. У него ничего не было распланировано до завтрашнего утра. Ничего такого, о чём его бы оповестили, во всяком случае. 

Обменявшись разочарованными взглядами с Маринетт, он выбрался из воды и обмотал вокруг пояса полотенце. Он оставил сумку, чтобы иметь повод вернуться ещё разок, и, шлёпая, двинулся к отцу. 

Габриэль смотрел, как он приближается, и его лицо ничего не выражало. 

— Адриан.  
— Извини, отец, я пропустил назначенную встречу? Меня не ставили в известность…  
— Нет, — перебил его Габриэль. — Но мне сообщили, что в Париж прибыл Джорджо Армани и пожелал пригласить нас на ужин. — Он глянул в сторону бассейна поверх плеча Адриана. — Поскольку ты был занят, мы не смогли связаться с тобой по телефону. Тебе нужно вернуться домой и приготовиться. 

Как прилежный сын и тронутый тем, что Габриэль пришёл лично вместо того, чтобы послать Натали, Адриан кивнул. 

— Конечно. Могу ли я отвезти Маринетт домой сначала? Она приехала со мной, и…  
— Можешь, — отозвался Габриэль. — Поторопись. Я подожду тебя в машине. 

На этом он развернулся и вышел, храня каменное лицо. 

Адриан поспешил назад и опустился возле бассейна. Маринетт, не вылезая из воды, положила руку ему на колено. 

— Тебе пора.  
— Долг зовёт, — сказал он, накрыв её руку своей. — Но отец сказал, что мне можно подбросить тебя домой. 

Её брови поползли вверх. 

— Правда? 

Он улыбнулся.

— Ага, знаю. Даже странно. — Взяв ту руку, что лежала на его колене, он подал ей вторую: — Давай, идём. 

Быстро переодевшись, попрощавшись с друзьями и тайком переложив Тикки за пазуху Маринетт, они забрались в машину вдвоём. 

Габриэль оторвался от планшета, затем передал его Натали. 

— Маринетт. Рад встрече снова.  
— Здравствуйте, господин Агрест, — сказала Маринетт, улыбаясь, и сцепила руки на коленях. — Как у вас дела?  
— Весьма хорошо. Я оценил конкурсные пиджаки, жаль, что они не прошли дальше. 

Маринетт склонила голову. Выиграв в первом раунде против молодых участников, её модели продвинулись в следующий раунд против пиджаков от дизайнеров с образованием и годами опыта за плечами. Новички побеждали редко, но им доставались отзывы и наставления от профессионалов. 

— Получить шанс услышать отзывы на мои дизайны — потрясающий опыт.

Габриэль кивнул. 

— Хорошо, что ты решила учиться на этом опыте.  
— Выучить мне предстоит многое.  
— Но и многое предложить ты тоже можешь. Ты предпочла провокационные решения вместо проверенных, как остальные. — Он моргнул. — Твоё пальто — это ручная работа? Могу предположить, что тоже твоя модель?

Она закивала. 

— Связано весьма искусно и исполнение хорошее, пусть и упрощённое для каждодневной носки и несколько… — Он сморщил нос, глядя на помпоны. — …ребяческое, но это уже личные предпочтения, которые у каждого свои в одежде для личного использования. Не всё создаётся для подиума. — Он кивнул, словно принимая наконец какое-то внутреннее решение. — У тебя есть явный талант, который, если оттачивать в верном направлении, может расцвести. Если у тебя есть желание, я могу организовать тебе пропуск на какой-то из моих весенних показов и предоставить тебе возможность встретиться с подающими надежды дизайнерами под моим крылом. Адриан мог бы провести тебя за кулисы и показать, как показы работают изнутри. 

Маринетт заморгала и села прямее. 

— Это было бы потрясающе! Спасибо вам за предложение.

Под взглядом Габриэля Натали кивнула. 

— Я займусь этим.

Адриан, широко улыбаясь, подмигнул Маринетт. Та выглядела, будто могла вот-вот взорваться от счастья. Ей удалось просидеть смирно, держа себя в руках весь остаток дороги, но едва Адриан провёл её до двери, она налетела на него с объятиями, подпрыгивая в кольце его рук. 

Улыбаясь, он поцеловал её в щёку, потому что в губы попасть не получилось. 

— Увидимся завтра.  
— Хорошо! — чирикнула она и исчезла за дверью, из-за которой немедленно раздался счастливый вопль, который Маринетт явно сдерживала всё это время. 

Позволив себе короткий смешок, Адриан развернулся и зашагал обратно к машине, готовый снова играть роль послушного, ответственного сына.


End file.
